


Special Guest

by fortheloveofmisha



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Daddy!Kink, F/M, M/M, Multi, SMUTTY SMUT, Threesome, all the goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofmisha/pseuds/fortheloveofmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha takes good care of his baby girl then a guest joins and he takes care of him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries big time but this was fun to write and officially the longest thing I have ever written! I hope you enjoy all the smutty goodness.

You were completely helpless, all at his mercy. He stood at the foot of the bed his eyes devouring every last inch of you, his tongue coming out of wet his bottom lip like he was readying himself to eat his favorite meal and in his eyes you were. You were tied to the headrest above you, hands together and tied off with some rope you had no idea when or where Misha got. You made sure to keep the most innocent look across your face just as Misha loved.

“So beautiful all naked and tied up for me,” his voice was so low it was reaching Cas territory.

It made you gulp because he knew that was a weakness for you. His lust blown eyes locked with yours and you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth earning a growl from Misha and you smirked. He crawled between your spread legs and held himself over you never letting his eyes leave yours.

“You think it’s cute to tease me like that baby girl? Don’t you know what that gets you,” his smirk grew now and you knew you were in trouble.

“Yes Daddy I’m sorry,” your voice laced with lust and desperation for the man over you.

He let his lips and tongue ghost over you all the way down to your waiting core.

“Already so wet for me baby girl,” his breathe fanned out over you and you whined bucking your hips.

Misha let his hands come down on your hips pinning you down to the bed and throwing you a glare that warned you to stay still or the punishment could get way worse. You settled under his touch that was sure to leave bruises but you never cared. Misha kept his eyes locked to you making sure to watch anything that crossed your face as he kissed along your thighs and around your lips but never going right where you needed him the most. He was being so slow and it was so hard to sit still when he teased like this but you knew the ending result would be worth all of this and you set your mind on the prize. He let his tongue run ever so slowly up your slit before settling at your clit and devouring you. Your head threw back and you let out a moan your back slightly arching before Misha pressed your hips down again to the bed. He pulled away way too soon looking up you as he used his free hand to come up and slowly make circles on your clit. Your breathe had quickened and you watched him drive you crazy just like only he knew. He let his middle finger slide inside you slow and fully not filling you up but giving you pleasure none the less. He curled it up hitting your spot and you let out another moan Misha smirking at the sounds he was pulling from you. He let his ring finger join in after a few thrust before then adding his pointer finger stretching you three fingers wide. You knew you were close and so did Misha. He let his pace quicken and soon his was fingering you so hard and fast pulling sounds from you that you were sure you had never made in your life. Just as you was about to let go and let your high take you over Misha pulled away. You shook and trembled whining almost to the point of tears.

“Misha what the hell?!”

“Don’t take that kind of tone with me baby girl. Shhh now it will be all worth it I promise. Do I ever let you down?”

You relaxed into the bed letting your breathing come back to normal and coming back from the almost orgasm you had, frustrated but he was right. Misha always took good care of you no matter what he was sure to give you the best orgasm of your life every time. He came to the headrest and you watched every move he made as he untied your hands.

“Sit up for me,” his voice was soft.

He pulled your arms behind you and you waited as he tied them in a new position still helpless but at a lot more use to him.

“Are you comfortable baby girl? Not to tight or anything?” He questioned as he came to view again and you let your eyes travel over him to his eyes.

“It’s perfect Daddy,” your voice was soft just loud enough for the two of you.

Misha stood in front of you for a second before stripping completely from his clothes and you wanted so bad to reach out and touch him and he sensed that. His fingers traced softly over your cheek and jaw his thumb slipping over your lips and moving under your chin so he could move your eyes to him.

“In all due time baby girl.”

You nodded and he helped you off the bed before softly pushing you to your knees in front of him. You looked up at him through your lashes and he let his fingers lace into your hair taking a firm grasp.

“Open up for me baby girl.”

You did as told and he slipped his cock inside your mouth. You hallowed out your cheeks readying yourself for him. He pulled a breathe in through his teeth before he started to fuck your throat hitting the back just enough to be comfortable for you and good for him. He let out moans and through blurred vision you looked up at him. This was one of your favorite views ever. Misha all flustered and moaning because of something you were doing to him. His head was thrown back; his fingers wrapped around your head, bucking his hips, and his skin changing to a soft red as he began to reach his orgasm. Just as you thought he was he pulled away quickly and pulled you up throwing you face down on the bed. He wasted no time to go right in and set a pace fucking you so fast it was bringing tears of pure pleasure to your eyes. He grabbed your hair again using it to pull you up so you were against him completely. The only sound in the room was your shared moans and skin clapping roughly against skin.

“That’s it baby girl that tight pussy feels so good wrapped around my cock,” his voice was deep in your ear.

Dirty talk was you weakness and Misha knew just how to do it perfectly.

“Faster, harder, Daddy please,” you begged your voice wrecked.

“Anything for you baby girl,” he smirked.

Misha picked up to an inhuman speed and you were sure he had never fucked you like this in your life. Your orgasm hit you like a damn bat and you were shaking and seeing stars in seconds unable to even think of any other word other than Misha’s name. He was behind you and all you heard were his moans and your name slipping off his lips. You kept your eyes close as you feel forward hands still tied behind you. Misha worked on the knots and then you were free. He pulled you to him as he lay down next to you.

“You better rest up while you can because we are nowhere near finished here,” Misha smirked and you gave him a look like he was crazy.

You had no idea how you were going to keep going after that but you knew he would push all the right buttons to make sure you did. You both lay there letting your breath and heartbeats regulate again. Misha got up and got you water that you downed in a few seconds followed by a chuckled from him. You took a quick bathroom break and when you came back Misha was just finishing securing some rope to one of the bed post at the end of the bed.

“Lay down,” his voice was dark again and you did as you were told.

Misha walked around first to your hands tying them to headrest together just like earlier then making his way to your feet and tying them spread eagle to each bedpost.

“Not too tight?” He was always making sure you were comfortable and you couldn’t help but smile at that little thing.

“Yes Daddy.”

Just then there was a knock on the door. Who the hell could be here? You felt your stomach do a nervous flip and you were suddenly very aware you were tied to the bed completely naked and exposed.

“Ah our guest has perfect timing,” Misha smirked looking at you his eyes darkening again.

“Misha who is here? What is going on?” Your voice was panicked.

“It’s okay baby girl. Do you trust me?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Then everything is going to be okay,” Misha had walked to you and kissed your forehead giving you a reassuring look before another knock echoed at the door softly.

Misha made his way to the door and with every step he took your heart picked up its speed. When he opened the door you let out a breathe you had been holding at the sight of Jensen. You felt nervousness come over you now. Misha had planned this, the look on Jensen’s face told you that.

“Come on in Jen I was just getting her ready for us,” Misha looked from Jensen to you as he stepped into the room.

Jensen smirked as his eyes met yours dark and ready for the rest of the night’s events. Both men made their way to you stalking you like prey.

“You look very beautiful like this (Y/N),” Jensen spoke.

“Thank you..,”

“Call him Sir,” Misha cut you off.

“Thank you Sir,” you gave him a shy smile.

“You are going to be good for us baby girl isn’t that right?” Misha let his palm come to your cheek and you slightly leaned into the touch.

“Yes Daddy,” you nodded the simple touch easing you.

“Jensen have your way with her. Make her cum anyway you choose while I watch,” Misha instructed.

Jensen gave him a nod as he started to strip. Misha made himself comfy in a nearby chair but you let your focus fall on Jensen. He never let his lips connect with yours and you felt that was a hidden agreement between him and Misha and you were grateful. He let his plump lips connect to ever over part of your body though. He travelled from your jaw to your collarbone before settling down at your breast. He sucked a mark on your right breast just under where any shirt would stop licking over it with his tongue then blowing it receiving a soft gasp from you. He let his mouth and teeth pay close attention to each nipple before he kept travelling down till he was settled between your legs. He wasn’t slow and teasing like Misha he dove right in eating you out like you were the best thing he had ever tasted. Your head threw back and you let out a loud moan wanting so bad to lace your fingers in his hair and pull it. He wrapped his arms around your thighs to keep your hips from bucking. His tongue was everywhere all at once making your back arch off the bed and loud moans echo throughout the room. You let yourself look down and his green eyes were watching you and you lost it hitting your second orgasm of the night. You moaned and trembled as Jensen worked you through it and you settled back into the mattress. You heard an approving hum come from Misha who came to join the two of you on the bed. He reached down untying your feet while the both of you awaiting his next instructions.

“Jen I’m going to take her ass and you take her pussy,” Misha smirked as he crawled under you.

You heard a bottle top pop open and a warm liquid was being spread around your holes.

“Alright Jen you ready? Same time okay,” Misha positioned and so did Jensen.

You grabbed the rope that wrapped around your wrist readying yourself. You had never had this done before but you were sure it was going to be incredible. Misha made a countdown before the two men entered you receiving a loud and long moan from you. Your head feel back on Misha’s shoulder as they let you adjust to both their sizes and the fact they were both deep inside of you at once. Then they were fucking you at such a rapid past it was no wonder you didn’t cum right off. They both whispered dirty things to you trying to get you to your third orgasm of the night. You could feel it and it was charging at a rapid past and they both knew because they picked up their speed slamming their hips into you and even moving the bed against the wall with ever thrust. Just then Jensen dipped his head and his lips connected with Misha’s and you lost it cumming the hardest you ever had trembling violently. You were almost positive you blacked out as they both slowed and pulled away.

“Holy shit Mish she squirted,” your eyes snapped open at Jensen’s words and you looked down.

Both the sheets under you and Jensen were wet with your juices and you smirked.

“That’s my baby girl. You did such a good job,” Misha praised you as he crawled out from under you and kissed you deeply.

“Now lay back and relax baby girl I gotta take care of our guest now,” Misha smirked and gave you a wink.

Your eyes grew as you figured out what you were about to witness. You knew Misha was like this because the both of you had discussed it several times but never once had you watched him fuck another man. You watched as Jensen dropped to all fours on the bed right in front of you and Misha as he popped the lube bottle receiving a moan from Jensen as he spread it around. Misha entered him slow letting Jensen get used to being so full. Then Misha was going at it all at once fucking Jensen hard and fast just like he was you earlier. Both men were moaning loudly the sight even pulling a moan from you. Misha reached around and started to jerk Jensen off and in seconds they were both cumming. Jensen feel to his chest and you wanted to reach out and lick the mess clean so bad. You bit your lip as both men recovered their selves from the intense orgasm. Misha crawled to you giving you a soft kiss before undoing your ties. He got up and got a towel to clean both you and Jensen up. They both laid on each side of you Misha pulling you to him from the front Jensen settling behind you.

“Did you enjoy that baby girl?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good. Jen did you?”

“God yes,” you all three chuckled.

“I think we should invite Jensen more often,” you smirked before you slipped into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
